


Pirate! England x Crew! Reader (LIME) One-Shot

by jessi201



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Lime, One Shot, Pirate England (Hetalia), Pirate France (Hetalia), Pirate Spain (Hetalia), Pirates, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: Reader is a fellow crew member aboard Captain Kirkland's ship, but is she more than just a very close friend to the handsome pirate?





	Pirate! England x Crew! Reader (LIME) One-Shot

 

 _The seagulls chirped and the rocking of the Black Crown was gentle. The waves crashed against her hull lazily. All was a simple day out on the water, until-_  
  
CRASH!

"Jones you bloody idiot!"

"Oops! Sorry Iggy!"

Your eyes fluttered open. The mid-morning sun cast a shadow on the ceiling and lit your bedroom naturally. It was a decent sized room, not too big like your Captain's quarters, but not too small like the loo. You weren't fond of decor, but your Captain insisted it be furnished accordingly. He said that you would like the coziness of the room, and you were glad you let him choose the design.

You sat up in your soft bed, stretching your arms out and yawning. Today would be another good day. You stepped out of bed and dressed up, slipping your boots on and heading for upper deck.

This was routine for you. You weren't a guest on this ship, no, you were a crew member. Strangely enough, you never applied for the job. In fact, you were kidnapped a few years ago, when your home was raided and you were taken prisoner. Instead of abusing and torturing you, the captain gave you a position aboard. You still weren't sure what exactly your occupation was. You weren't a first or second mate, a cook, a boatswain, or anything like that. You were virtually a housewife on a ship, a ship-wife. Only, you'd been single your whole life and picked up the skills from your mother. Sure, you were close with your crewmates, but you haven't got past friendship just yet.

Your heels made the floorboards squeak as you came upstairs, the bright light nearly blinding you.

"Good morning (Name)!" 

"Good morning Captain!" You curtsied, and he chuckled.

"Now, now, (Name). There's no need to be so polite..."

"Hey (Name)!"

"Hey Alfred!" You greeted.

"Oy, Jones. I thought I told you to clean the bilge!" The captain scolded him and Alfred chuckled, heading out.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, Arthur." A ponytailed-blonde chastised Alfred, coming behind you and kissing you on both cheeks, making you blush.

Captain Arthur frowned. "Hello, frog. You know you don't have to greet (Name) like that every time you see her."

"Why not? Is someone jealous?"

"Francis, really." You said before Arthur could open his mouth. "You're spoiling me..."

"Would anyone like some pancakes?" A soft voice asked, coming out of the galley with a large platter of tasty cakes.

"FOOD?" Alfred came back on deck. "Last one there swabs the poop deck!" The first mate ran into the galley faster than the ocean on a stormy night. 

"Coming Mathieu!" Francis followed the two boys into the galley as you smiled.

"(Name), come take the wheel." Arthur motioned to you, and you complied, grasping the wood in your hands as he stood behind you.

You loved being in control of the Black Crown, you felt like you ruled the beautiful seas. The salty air blew through your clothes and hair as you dreamed of sailing to paradise.

"(Name), could I ask you a question?"

You were so caught up in your daydream that you forgotten he was there with you.

"Yes?"

"Would you ever consider leaving your post here?"

"No." You immediately answered. "You treat me well and I enjoy everyone's company. I don't see a reason why I should."

Arthur smirked, his gorgeous green eyes sparkling. "You don't wish to return home? See your family after all these years?"

You remained silent for some time, when Arthur touched your shoulder. "Love?"

You internally blushed. You knew that his pet name for you was just affectionate due to your friendship but you couldn't help but wonder if he meant something more.

"I haven't thought about that in a long time..."

"If you had the chance, would you?"

"Yes."

"Even if meant departing from here?"

Your heart beat wildly. The two things you desired the most were contrasting each other and you had to choose between. You wondered why Arthur would ask something like this. He couldn't have thought you were desperate to leave the crew, could he?

"No." You finally replied after the longest time. "All I want right now is to be here."

"Alright, love." Arthur kissed your forehead. "But you know you can tell me anything?"

You nodded, watching him head for the galley as you took the wheel back into your hands.

\---  
The rest of your day was normal, the only question plaguing your mind about your departure. You didn't want to admit it, but you had developed a small crush on the captain. But who could blame you? He was sexy as hell, and as strangely as it seemed, a gentleman and a mischievous sailor rolled up into one sweet treasure. 

The day you were kidnapped you had expected him to hold you for ransom and force you against your will, but he never touched you. Even to this day, he always blushed at the sight of you revealing any skin or accidentally touching a reserved part of you, such as your waist or neck. Within one week of your capture, you realized that no one was searching for you, and you had given up on trying to escape. 

Your kind kidnapper bestowed you as a crew member, and the rest became history. That was nearly 5 years ago, and you had grown since then. Once the shy defenseless girl, you were now a strong and confident young lady. Arthur had shown you the ropes and the rest of the crew became your closest friends.

The thought of leaving the place you now called home was heartbreaking. You swore one day you'd confess to Arthur how you felt, you just weren't sure when. It seemed he had different plans for you two. And so you lived like this every day, concealing how much you wanted him to be yours, how much you wanted him to hold you in his arms and kiss you.

You thought, because you were a piratess, that you weren't attractive. Nowadays, it was attractive for a woman to be submissive to their partners and be a perfect housewife and have children. It was attractive to wear long skirts and low necklines, and to make others jealous. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for you. You were nothing like those expectations. You knew you were beautiful but weren't sure how you appeared to others. You thought your hair was dull and nappy, your face rather ragged, your body not shapely and thin, and you thought you were too masculine to even be a candidate.

All your negativity would prove to be nothing short than insecurity after the next day.

\---  
The next morning you docked at port. You felt rather strange, considering you were a woman, no, a pirate woman wandering a village. You were sure to get mocked by the women who thought you were controversial. Regardless, you went on your way with your crew, stopping at a tavern, full of pretty bartenders and other rowdy sailors.

You never felt something like what you witnessed. Arthur drew the attention of the barmaids, and it seemed whatever he said or did would bring them to tomato red faces and giggles. The reason you felt it didn't occur to you then, but when Francis explained it, it became clear.

" _Mon ami_ , what is the problem?"

"It's the captain." You sighed, dropping your glass angrily on the table. "How does he get all those women to...."

"Swoon?"

"Swoon!" You fisted your hands and pounded the wood. "I don't know what this means!"

"Oh _honhonhonhon_...." Francis made his signature laugh and you knew exactly what he was suggesting.

"What?" Your eyes widened and your blush began to grow. "I don't like him-I mean I don't lo-I don't"

"Don't deny it, (Name). You like him." Francis patted you on the back. "It's alright to feel a little love..."

Arthur tipped the barmaids and headed back to your table, and Francis pretended nothing was wrong.

"We need a new strategy." Arthur began lecturing, then caught sight of your face. "(Name), have you had too much to drink?"

"A little bit..." You lied, trying to cover up the reason for your pink cheeks.

"Oh love..." Arthur chuckled. "I need to show you how to hold your liquor."

Francis snickered, as well as Alfred and Matthew.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?"

"Dude, I've taken you drinking and you cannot hold it well." Alfred chortled. "I had to carry you back to the ship..."

"Would you like to bet?" Arthur shook his fist at them, then shook his head when he saw you. "Later then. We need a well thought out plan. I heard Carriedo is in town and we need to infiltrate his ship."

"How do you propose we do that?" Francis said. "We cannot just climb aboard."

"I say we should ambush them while they're sleeping." Matthew suggested.

"What do you think Alfred?" Arthur asked the boy, who was distracted by another man taking a barmaid out with him.

"I don't know. Let's dress (Name) up like a lady and use her to spy on them." Alfred laughed. "That Toni dude will be so eager to invite her on board that he won't know what hit him."

Everyone looked at each other than back at Alfred.

"What are you all staring at me for?"

\---  
You weren't exactly on board with this plan, but you weren't excited either. For one, you had to dress up solely for the delight of a man, your enemy. Also, something dangerous could happen to you.

Arthur walked you over to the pub where Carriedo was rumored to be and you slipped inside, ready to assume your acting role. 

"Good evening sir. How may I be of assistance?" You said in your best maid voice possible, hoping your disguise wasn't see through.

Carriedo took one glance at you, and his eyes raked your form up and down. His cheeks were pink and you were suddenly uncomfortable.

" _Hola chica_..." The handsome Spaniard slurred in his accent, making you shiver in delight.  "You know how you can assist me?" 

You nodded, unsure what your body was doing, as if the sound of his voice put you under a spell.

" _Vamos_..." He took your hand and dragged you out of the building and for some peculiar reason you didn't fight back.

Carriedo led you up the plank to his ship, the _Jefe_. It was smaller than the Black Crown but was still worthy of grandeur. 

In the distance you saw your crew, trailing after you and the other captain. 

"Que pasa?" Carriedo asked you, noticing you were staring off into the starry night sky.

"Nothing." You lied, trying to play it safe.

The Spaniard led you into the galley, where the rest of his crew looked up at him with envious stares.

"My first mate, Lovino." He wrapped an arm around a frowning young man who had a tuft of hair that stood up, much like Matthew's.

"What'd you do now, you bastard?"

"My second mate, Gilbert." This man was an albino, with silvery white hair and red eyes. His voice was almost throaty, like it was salty.

"Hey fraulein! Kesesese!"

Carriedo toured you around the ship and eventual stopped at a door that seemed more exquisite than the others. He pushed you inside, and once you saw the bed, your gut already knew.

"So chica, this is where you come in..." He said seductively, pushing you onto the soft bed. "All you have to do is relax..." He smirked, removing his hat and taking off his jacket.

His thin shirt was loose and revealed his toned chest. With out a jacket on, you could also see his sparkling green eyes and his soft brown hair that was pulled into a stubby ponytail. He unbuttoned his pants and let them slip down his legs, and you noted, what a great booty he had.

The captain climbed on top of you, so close you could see each other's breath. He began loosening the strings of your corset, staring at you hungrily as you looked away with a blush.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound on upper deck and you heard Lovino cursing. The door opened with a bang and there was Alfred, aiming his pistol at Carriedo.

"Yo Antonio! Are you ready to meet your match?" Alfred challenged the Spaniard.

"Just wait a little, querida." Antonio climbed off you and fashioned a battle axe out of nowhere and aimed it at the American.

Now was your chance, you thought, as you darted out of the room and headed for upper deck, only to crash right into another pair of green eyes. He was bright red and his hair was even more messy than usual.

"(Name), is that really you?" He was mesmerized by your disguise, and couldn't take his eyes off you.

You nodded, backing up slowly as Arthur cornered you. Eventually hitting the wall, you nearly fell from the impact, but he caught you. You stared at each other then looked away as you both realized what position you were in. Arthur's arm was coiled around your waist and the other around your neck. If there was music playing you could have done a waltz.

Footsteps from upstairs shocked you out of the trance. Arthur pressed you against the wood, and you could feel his muscles against your stomach and something... poking...

"Shh... let's hide (Name)." He pushed you into a darkened alcove and out of sight. You were wrapped so tightly around him that you felt something you'd never felt before. It was indescribable, it felt like your womanly areas were tight and you needed to be touched; anywhere and everywhere.

"(Name)..." Arthur's eyes were full of a desire that you'd never seen before. Before you knew it he had pressed his lips against yours.

\---  
"Captain..." You mewled as he bit along your neck.

"(Name), stop that..." He pulled off your sensitive skin. "I think we're beyond formalities now..."

You blushed as he nibbled on your ear. "Arthur, are you drunk?" You noted his cheeks were still pink.

"No love..." He slid a hand under your skirt. "You're just so beautiful..."

Arthur's hand slipped into your panties and you gasped, pushing him off you.

"I-" You stuttered, before turning on your heels and running.

You weren't sure where your feet were taking you. It was as if your body acted on its own rather than your heart. Your mind was clouded and your heart hurt. You were almost furious at yourself. It seemed you finally knew how your Captain felt about you. Your intuition kicked in; was it because you were dressed like the ideal woman, or was it because he actually loved you. Remembering he was drunk, you cried. He would forget everything that had happened and probably never touch you again. You were angry at yourself, you pushed him away and gave him a sign that you didn't want him back, which was anything but the truth. 

You stopped to catch your breath, hands on your knees, and you gasped, leaning your head back to sob. The moonlight shined over the quiet village, not a light in sight. Sitting down at the nearest pier, you took the flower out of your hair, picked its petals furiously and angrily threw its remains in the sea, skipping in a pattern. You ripped off the jewelry and tossed it angrily into the sea, its stones skipping along the surface before sinking. 

"I know it's you, Matthew." You said, trying not to sob. "You're quiet but I can tell you're there."

"(Name), are you alright?" Matthew sat down next to you, both your feet hanging off the edge, swaying in sync. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you let yourself sob into his shoulder. 

"No..." You had no composure, and your words shook as you spoke. "How did you know I was here?"

"You always come here when you need time to think." Matthew's soft voice was soothing, sweet like syrup but clear like the open ocean.

You sighed loudly, before choking on your tears and sobbing again. "I feel strange, like I'm hiding what I really want in this disguise."

Matthew chuckled. "(Name), you don't have to hide it. We all know you like Arthur."

Your eyes widened, the tears still flowing. "H-How?"

"Francis is a connoisseur at love, remember?" Matthew patted your head. "But you know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"Arthur's too uptight to admit that he loves you too. Seeing you look so nice tonight made him realize it."

The sun had just began to set, and the rays shone on your eyes and Matthew's sparkling violet irises.

"Go after him, (Name)..." Matthew smiled, and pushed you lightly towards the harbor. "Make the first move..."  
\---  
Making the first move, as Matthew suggested, wasn't off to a good start. One, Arthur's drunk ass slept in until nearly noon and two, you had almost no free time. Matthew had just cooked breakfast, and you were heading to Arthur's room to serve him. His hangover prevented him from any activities. 

KNOCK!

"Come in!" Arthur's groggy accent made you shudder. It sounded very... attractive.

"Morning Captain!" You greeted cheerily. "Feeling better?"

Arthur laughed. "(Name), thought we were beyond formalities?"

"Huh?!" You said confusedly, nearly dropping the tray on the floor. Luckily, Arthur took the tray from your hands and set it at the table. 

"(Name), I remember everything. Why'd you run away from me?" Arthur was so close to your lips that you were virtually frozen. He wrapped his arm around your waist and his thumb lifted your chin closer to his face.

"I-" You stuttered, for a short time before pushing him away from you. "You only wanted me because I was dressed like that! You don't actually love me! You were drunk and had poor judgement! You-"

"What are you talking about?"

You blushed deeply, and looked away, shaking your head in apology. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You have every right to be confused, love." Arthur smiled. "And just to clear things up, I was not drunk. And also, where did you get the idea that I don't love you?"

You gasped, but before you could move, you felt your back meet the hard wood grain of the walls and heard him lock the door. It was a repeat of yesterday, his warm breath tickled your neck as he kissed his way down and up. He dragged you away from the door and led you to the bed, throwing you into the sheets and hovering above you, his eyes starving for your screams.

"Shh..." Arthur pressed a finger to your lips, then placed the same digit to his own and winking. "Don't scream just yet..."

Suddenly you felt your whole body shiver in eager delight, you found yourself submitting to his every whim.

He took off the loose shirt and his toned chest was finally revealed to you. Next to go was your shirt, leaving you in nothing but your bra.  
Before you could hug your chest to cover, he pinned down your arms, and pulled down the straps of your bra down your shoulders, with his teeth. His lips were so close to your skin you'd think he'd bite you. He shifted suddenly, now your arms were above your head and you felt constriction loosen around your chest: he had ripped you bra off with his mouth. He was staring at you with hungry eyes, the piece of lingerie hanging out of his mouth. He looked so deliciously sexy; you could feel your sin through your wet pants.

He tossed the article across the room, never to be seen again, and you saw his eyes wander up and down your form, licking his lips.

"Mmm... (Name)..." His voice was low and throaty. "  



End file.
